Benutzer Diskussion:Gunblade73/Archiv 5
---- Smalltalk Wenn man von egal was machen könnte hätte ich aus Hangover 2 die Szene mit dem Passwort gemacht. Wäre aber für die Almanach bestimmt unpassen :D [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 11:27, 11. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Wer hat denn da seine Seite geleert? Ergo: eine Runde spammen >D --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']] 21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 14:54, 11. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :Haha xDD das war ja mal wieder absehbar :D (warte nur, bis du deine Disku mal wieder archivierst >D hehe) --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 15:38, 11. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Nur mal s eine Frage wegen der WT Veränderung. Was war da denn falsch? Ich hab mich ja da an diese Hilfseite gehalten. Und wie soll ich dann jetzt die Seiten machen? Da sind ja jetzt keine Links mehr. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 20:32, 18. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Gut zu wissen :) Nur wie soll ich des mit den Links dann machen, da steht jetzt ja so was wie [[[[Benutzer:Adriano D Adamo/Walkthrough:Dissidia 012/Prologue - Path to Sanctuary]] |Prologue - Path to Sanctuary]]. Soll ich da nich lieber einen Link da hin tun? [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 20:38, 18. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Wegen den Namen. Ich wusste nicht wie man die eckigen Klammern macht. Also hab ich es aus der Hilfsseite kopiert und die jeweiligen Wörter reingeschrieben. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 21:01, 18. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Hab eine echt gute Nachricht. Ich habe die Story von Dissidia beendet. Das heißt ich kann bald mit dem Walktrouhgt beginnen. Und wenn es geht, weil ich werde mich in nächster Zeit mit dem WT beschäftige, dass du vielleicht ein Mission machst wo als Ziel die Tabellen bei den Espern von Revenant Wings ist. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 20:17, 19. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Ich würde sagen, dass man ein Sternzeichen hat, bzw. ist man vom Sternzeichen her dies und das. Keine Umgangsprache dabei. Aber ein Sternzeichen tragen ist physiologisch unmöglich, da Sterne eindeutig zu schwer sind um sie effektiv zu tragen. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass sie einen rösten, wenn man ihnen zu nahe kommt. Und überhaupt. Sie bestehen aus Plasma, das man eigentlich nicht einmal greifen können dürfte... Ich schweife ab. Warum stoppt mich keiner, wenn das passiert? xD Um zum Thema zurück zu kommen: Ich habe noch nie gehört, dass jemand fragt "welches Sternzeichen trägst du" oder "ich trage das Sternzeichen Kotelett". :P --[[User:TheBlue|'TheBlue']]32px|link=Benutzer_Diskussion:TheBlue 11:59, 1. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Ich wollte dich nur erinnern, für die Top Ten-Liste wieder Werbung im Fratzenbuch und Gezwitscher zu machen, falls du es vergessen solltest... Auch wenn das dort wahrscheinlich niemand lesen wird xD *ironisch kling* --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']] 21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 14:55, 1. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Hi. Ich hätte da mal eine Frage. Als ich in den Artikel von Reddas reinschreiben wollte, ging nur der Quell Text. Das war nicht schlimm. Aber da war die Geschicht von ihm, aber auf englich. Und die ist im Artikel nicht sichtbar. Kannst du mir das erklären. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 17:34, 3. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Warum komme ich mir grad so vor wie Iniana Jones? :D [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 17:46, 3. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Hmm. ich seh ja dass du hier ständig rumeditierst und frage mich, wieso ich dich nich mehr bei skype sehe. bist du nie on, oder hat skype, wie schon einmal, seine finger im spiel? [[User:Snow90|'Snow']][[User talk:Snow90|'90']]10px|link=Benutzer:Snow90/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy XIII 19:54, 3. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Ist was, Nase? [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 10:42, 4. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :Schonmal eine Gurke durch den Wald rennen sehen? [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 10:55, 4. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Hi. Ich bräucht mal deine Hilfe in bezug auf Chemie. Als ich Blue eine Nachricht geschrieben hab, hab ich gesehen, dass du ihn in Chemie geholfen hast. Und da ist etwas was ziemlich paradox ist. Wie kann eigentlich fester Helium der feinste Staub im Periodensystem sein? Helium ist ja ein Gas. Und noch etwas, ist es nicht so, dass wenn 3 Wasserstoff oder Sauerstoff (wusste nicht mehr genau) zusammen kommen, ergibt das Helium? Man sagt ja, dass so etwas in der Nähe der Sonne passiert? Wie ist das den möglich? Da giebt doch fast nur schwarze Materie. Sind nur ein paar Sachen über die immer grüble, und meine Lehrer keine Antwort finden [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 09:44, 4. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Danke. Ich weiß eh schon über die Kernfusion bescheid. Und an meiner schule unterrichte eigentlich eher ich die Lehere als sie mich. Das ist etwas womit ich angeben kann. Das und, dass ich gut in den FF´s bin. Nochmals danke. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 15:13, 4. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Ich weiß.Ich würde es auch nicht glauben wen man es mir erzählen würde. Aber meine Lehrer sagen mir des immer. Und bei meinen IQ Test kam irgendwas über den Durchschnit raus. Ich kann deine Meinung verstehen. Mir würde es genau so gehen. Ach ja noch mal eine Frage am Rande. Wie hast du es damals als ich hier angefangen hab, die vier Tilden in den Text zu kriegen? Da kommt doch gleich die Signatur raus. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 16:46, 4. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Ach ja, ich hab da eine Frage. Eher gesagt von einem Kumpel von mir. Er will auch ein Wiki machen. Und er hat mich gebeten eine der Admins hier, in diesem Fall du, zu fragen ob da schon alle Sachen drauf sind. Wie automatische Unterschrift, letzte Aktivitäten, Diskusionsseite, usw. Ein Ja oder Nein reicht schon. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 17:14, 4. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Vielen Dank :) Das freut mich. Ich geb' mir weiter Mühe =D Atros Derago 18:27, 5. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Ich hab zwar Norte schon gefragt, aber ich will dich da auch mit involvieren, weil es wirklich wichtig ist und das was angestellt wurde von irgendeinem nutzlosen Benutzer, ohne Namen nur mit IP, unnötig wie ein Kropf ist. Irgendso ein Schwachkopf hat alles, was bei meiner Introseite von meinem Walkthrough zu Final Fantasy XIII-2 stand, gelöscht. Könnt ihr das so hinbiegen, das ich und die Admins allein meine Walkthrough-Seiten bearbeiten könnt. Wenn da irgendwer nochmal was löscht, dann brauch ich eigentlich auch nicht mehr weiterschreiben, das vervielfacht meine Arbeit nur unnötig. Wäre wirklich wichtig, wenn es nicht geht, dann hab ich wohl Pech. Aber das gehört sich nicht, einfach so Inhalt zu löschen. Hoffe ihr könnt mir helfen und verzeih meine Wortwahl [[User:Snow90|'Snow']][[User talk:Snow90|'90']]10px|link=Benutzer:Snow90/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy XIII 22:03, 7. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Hi. Ich hätte mal eine Frage bezüglich meines WT´s. Dissidia 012 enthält ja auch die Story vom normalen Dissidia. Wär es sinvoll daher den Trailer vom normalen Dissidia am anfang vom 13 Zyklus reinzustellen? [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 12:00, 11. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Ok.Mach ich dann mal. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 12:04, 11. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Hi. Ich hätte mal eine Frage wegen den Benutzerboxen. Genauer gesagt wegen den "Jobs". Zum Beispiel wie ist des mit Bürokrat gemeint? Wenn ihr wollt kann ich des übernehmen. Ich bin ziemlich gut wenn es um etwas theoritisches oder um Papierkram geht. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 18:31, 11. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Das mit dem Archivieren hab ich mir auch schon gedacht. Ich muss da ja eine Seite erstellen. Muss isch da Benutzer:'''Adriano D Adamo/Archiv oder '''Disskusion:Adriano D Adamo/Archiv schreiben. Ich muss ja eigentlich da nur die Nachrichten kopieren und dann da einfügen oder? Ach ja ich hab noch eine Frage wegen FF 8. Ich will es mir bald kaufen. Davor werde ich zwar erst den siebten spielen, aber egal. Bei den G.F-Karten, wenn da steht Nachlass von ... wie zum Beispiel bei Cerberus, heißt es man kriegt die Karte wenn man ihn besiegt?. Bei Cerberus steht ja es ist ein Nachlass von ihn. Und was bedeuted N/A? Und sind sind Tiamat und Griver optionale G.F oder etwas anderes? Da steht ja andere. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 18:43, 12. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Hi. Ich bräuchte mal deine Hilfe. Ich hab alles ins Arciv gemacht. Aber da seteht mei den Signatuern von euch nur der Name, nich wie immer mit dem Bild, und noch irgenetwas andere. Ich 100%-ig was falsch gemacht. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 12:44, 13. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Danke :) [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 10:33, 14. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Wenn ich immer welche einfüge muss ich zwischen zwei Themen um die 5 Zeilen Platz lassen sonst sind sind die alle wie ein Block aus [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 10:41, 18. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Hi. Ich wollte mal fragen ob die Links die ich bei Blood of Bahamut gemacht hab richtig sind? Ich hab da xyz (FF:BoB) gemacht. Aber keine Sorge. Ich hab es mal etwas gespielt. Ein freund hat sich des aus Japan gekauft. Ich schreib doch nicht über etwas was ich nicht gespielt hab. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 11:45, 18. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Wenn du wegen den Bool of Bahamut frägst, also ich persönlich kann keins. Aber ein freund hat es sich ja gekauft und ich hab es gespielet. Ich hab ich ihn ungefähr alle zwei Sekunden gerfragt was es bedeuted (ums zu versehen un um ihn zu ärgern) :D, deswegen konnte ich es halbegs verstehen. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 17:32, 19. Mär. 2012 (UTC) ach ja ich glaub ich hab einen Fehler bei FF 8 gefunden. Wie es meine Art ist erkunde ich mich über ein Spiel bevor ich es kaufe, und da stieß ich drauf. Bei den Charackteren steht, dass dieser Cifer der Antagonist ist. Im Artikel über ihn steht nichts darüber. Also iregndwo ist anscheinend ein Fehler. Und da ich es nicht gespielt hab, und du dich am besten auskennst (verstecktes Kompliment :D) müsstes du da wohl was machen. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 17:51, 19. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Ich hab mal eine Frage wegen meines WT´s. Ich will am Ende so ein Extra Kapitel machen. Nichts über die Story, sonde Tipps über die Maps der Characktere. Und ich weiss nicht wie ich es nennen soll. Ich hab es vorrübergehend Anhang genannt. Ach ja, ich glaub ich kann vielleicht schon etwas früher mit dem fertig werden. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 15:52, 22. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Ausgestorbene Sprachen sind ausgestorben. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 19:34, 27. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Tjahahaha, deine Bemerkung hab ich auch vollkommen "übersehen" :P C'est la vie, ma copine! Et si tu ne sait pas: Rira bien qui rira le dernier. Hahaha >D --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']] 21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 16:25, 28. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Ich wollte dich nur erinnern, für die Top Ten-Liste wieder Werbung im Fratzenbuch und Gezwitscher zu machen, falls du es vergessen solltest... Auch wenn das dort wahrscheinlich niemand lesen wird xD *ironisch kling* (wird ja schon keiner merken, dass ich den Text von vor einem Monat einfach kopiert habe... *lalalaaaaaa* :D) --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']] 21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 10:33, 4. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :Vielen Dank ;) --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']] 21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 07:29, 5. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :Hi. Ich hätte da mal eine kleine Bitte. Köntest du mir zeigen oder erklären wie man eine Boss-Vorlage macht? Ich bräuchte die für meinen WT. Weil die von Blue ist zwar gut aber nicht ganz passend. Ich müsste ja den Mut oder den Esperstein da noch eintragen. Und wens geht wie man da des mit dem Link da macht. Weil bei mir steht es so da: (link) Bossnummer: Name. Und ich müsste wissen wie da nur die Nummer und der Name steht, und das trodzdem ein Link ist. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 16:09, 7. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :Ist nicht so schlimm. Ich hab eh seit kurzem etwas mehr gelern im Umgang mit solchen Sachen. Hat geklapt. Ich hab Jetzt einee neue Vorlage für meinen WT. Jetzt weiß ich wie es geht :D [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 16:34, 7. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Guckst du hier... ;D --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']] 21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 12:08, 10. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Hi. Ich hab vor kurzem etwas über FF Type-0 gesehen was man bei Neuigkeiten auf der Startseite machen kann oder beim PS Vita Artikel. Da der amerikanische PSP Markt zusammen gebrochen ist machen sie es in Amerika vieleicht das Spiel auf die PS-Vita. Ich wollte es einen sagen, dass er es entweder bei den Neuigkeiten reinschreibt oder mir sagt, dass das keine *** interessiert :D. Hier kannst du es nochmal nachlesen. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 18:04, 15. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Hey, ich wollte mich noch mal für gestern wegen Skype entschuldigen. Lieg nicht an meinem Mikro oder so, sondern meine Verbindung hat sich (mal wieder >.<) verabschiedet, obwohl ich dachte, dass ich insgesamt sechs Stunden hab... oO Wurde aber in der Zwischenzeit wieder auf vier Stunden zurückgeändert, ohne dass es mir jemand gesagt hat^^" Hoffe, du und Katzii sind nicht sauer oder in irgendeinem anderen Sinne von mir enttäuscht ;D --19px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! [[User:Cloud2110|'Der Auserwählte']] [[User talk:Cloud2110|'der Keksdosen']] 19px|link=Special:Contributions/Cloud2110 12:24, 16. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Habs gemacht. Habs aber noch nicht eingefügt. ich warte bis ich meinen WT zu ende habe. Als in ungefähr 1-2 woche. Ich habe es mir irgendwie schwerer vorgestellt :D das schwieigste war das bild bei dem WT richtig zu mache. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 16:53, 16. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Hi. Es ist echt cool, dass du an deinem WT weiterschreibts. Oder dass wir es sehe. Du weisst ja, dass man wenn man eine WT seite erstellt es nicht sieht. Aber ich scheweife ab. Ich hab mir den neusten teil von dir durchgelesen und du meinst dass du einen neuen Rekord in Bossboxen aufgestellt hasst. Ist dass nur für deinen WT oder überhaupt? Denn wenn es überhaut ist will ich dir nicht deinen großen Moment verderben.Aber der Epiloge beim 13.Zyklus hat bei mir 13 Bossboxen. War mir nur unsicher und wollte mal fragen. Und ein großes kompliment wegen den WT. Der ist wie der von Blue informativ und echt witzig :D [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 09:40, 22. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Beschreibungen von Spielen Guten Tag :) Ich wollte Fragen, ob man nicht bei manchen Charakteren und Orten die Beschreibung des Spiels schreiben kann. Wenn ja, würde ich das übernehmen^^ Hope Destiny 10:47, 22. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :Welche Beschreibungen meinst du denn? Kannst du mir mal ein Beispiel geben? P.S.: Willkommen übr. im Almanach :) --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 19:24, 23. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :Ich nehm mal Final Fantasy XIII als Beispiel. Dort ist doch dieser Datenlog und da stehen die Beschreibungen von Lightning und anderen wichtigen Characteren. :) Und danke x) :Hope Destiny 13:50, 27. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :Okay x) Danke dir. Werde sehen ob ich das schaffe, aber wie ich mich kenne... xD Und an welcher Stelle soll ich sie Einfügen? Also die Beschreibungen? Hope Destiny 21:42, 27. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Nachhilfe Dann stell ich die Frage hier noch einmal. Ich weiß nicht ob du sie schon beantwortet hast, aber ich komme ja nicht auf die Nachrichtenseite und lust, den Mist kurz anzuschmeißen hab ich keine. Meine Frage war: "Kaliumpermanganat ist ein starkes Oxidationsmittel. Wann ist die Oxidationskraft am stärksten und wann am schwächsten". Hast du eine Ahnung was die werten Herren Fragesteller da von mir wissen wollen könnten? --[[User:TheBlue|'TheBlue']]32px|link=Benutzer_Diskussion:TheBlue 10:45, 27. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Ach ja ich wollte noch was sagen. Ich kann ungefähr ab Mitte Mai für ca. 1 Monat nicht mehr hier rumschreiben. Ich hab da Prüfungen. Und die entscheiden ob ich auf eine bessere Schule komme. Ich hoffe ihr versteht das. [[User:Adriano D Adamo|'Adriano ']][[User talk:Adriano D Adamo|'D Adamo']] 25px|link=Special:Contributions/Adriano_D_Adamo 10:08, 17. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Anhang Will mal sagen, dass ich es klasse finde, dass du z.B. die Zauber nach deren Nutzen klassifizierst. Gut bei Feuer, Blitz & Eis kann man es sich ja selber denken, aber die anderen exklusiveren Zauber, wie Erzengel und so. Ich zum Beispiel wüsste nicht, welche Zauber jetz nützlicher sind als andere, da ich immer Hp-Kopplung mit Vigra mache. Find ich stark und danke :) [[User:Snow90|'Snow']][[User talk:Snow90|'90']]10px|link=Benutzer:Snow90/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy XIII 21:03, 17. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :Danke :) Natürlich ist mein Geschreibsel nicht der Weisheit letzter Schluss, kann aber als Richtlinie dienen. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 08:16, 18. Mär. 2012 (UTC) The 3rd Birthday Ich hab eine Frage, das Spiel The 3rd Birthday gehört dies nicht auch zum Wiki, auch wenn es wenig mit Final Fantasy zu tun hat, aber gehört zu den Square Enix- Spielen. MFG 3D_Remix 09:25, 22. Apr. 2012 (UTC)